Injustice: Gods Among Smashers
by Lu-Gi-Oh
Summary: My own take on the story from Injustice: Gods Among Us, except using Nintendo characters. In one universe, something goes horribly wrong in the happy-go-lucky world of Nintendo, and Mario becomes the dictatorial ruler of this world. The only hope for salvation lies within a few Smashers taken from another universe.


A/N: I'm back again, and about time too!

And this time, I'm in the mood...to write more fanfiction. :p

...Anyway, I've decided to write an Injustice: Gods Among Us fanmake replacing the DC characters with Nintendo characters. (And as far as I can tell, no one's done this idea yet, surprisingly.) Although this fic will take place within the Smash Bros canon as depicted in the Subspace Emissary, I'm also including characters that have never been playable in a Smash Bros game. I think my choices for a few characters will be quite surprising. :)

* * *

 **INJUSTICE: GODS AMONG SMASHERS**

 **By: Lu-Gi-Oh**

" _Of course, it is obvious to someone_ _of my genius –_ _and_ _not to mention_ _brute_ _strength_ _and good look_ _s_ _as well – that there are an infinite number of universes._

 _Some are just like our own...but for one or two significant events, exactly the same."_

 _-Bowser Koopa_

 **TOAD TOWN DESTROYED! MILLIONS DEAD!**

This was the headline, accompanied by the live footage of Princess Peach's Castle and the surrounding town in ruins, that was broadcast on every news outlet throughout the World of Trophies. The world population looked on in horror at the destruction of the once prosperous capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. This was undoubtedly the biggest tragedy to befall this world since the invasion of the Subspace Army that attempted to drag the entire World of Trophies into Subspace. Although the legendary Heroes of Smash restored most of the land that was consumed in Subspace, an x-shaped light in the sky was a permanent reminder of the loss of the Isle of the Ancients, as well as the near genocide of the robot race that lived there.

As Good Samaritans, various Smashers, and rescue workers attempted to dig up any survivors, all that was found among the wreckage were piles of dead bodies buried underneath the rubble, including the corpses of Yoshi, Toad, and Toadsworth. Even Fox McCloud, Falco Lombardi, and Slippy Toad of the Star Fox team were counted among the dead. Most heartbreaking of all was the discovery of what was left of a delivery stork and the baby it was carrying. The deceased baby was soon identified as the son of Prince Mario and Princess Peach who was scheduled to be delivered to the castle today.

In the far end of Hyrule's Gerudo Desert, the Hylian guards currently stationed at the Arbiter's Grounds watched the tragedy unfold via large magical mirror mounted on a wall, enchanted to receive news broadcasts from throughout the World of Trophies. Amongst the guards' dread and panic, they heard laughter coming from the most heavily guarded interrogation room. A cold, sinister laughter that unnerved even the most seasoned of the guards. For this laugh had come from the man who was the greatest and most constant threat to the peace and tranquility of Hyrule, as well as the one responsible for the tragedy that befell upon Toad Town. The laughter was abruptly silenced as Ganondorf was knocked down into a chair by a sword slash, courtesy of the Hero of Time, who was currently interrogating the villain.

"The nuke! Where did you get it!?" Link demanded, slamming his fist on the table in front of Ganondorf.

The Gerudo King scoffed at the question. "Why does it matter to you? You cannot change the fate that has befallen that fungus infested kingdom." He then gave Link a smug grin that only further infuriated the hero. "Or perhaps, you want to obtain such power for yourself. Has the goddesses' chosen hero finally succumbed to darkness?"

Link responded by shooting Ganondorf with his Hookshot, reeling the villain in closer. "It was always Hyrule you menaced! Why did you do this to the Mushroom Kingdom!? WHY!?"

"In case you have forgotten, kid, one of my many titles is the _King_ of _**Evil!**_ " Ganondorf boasted proudly, with no hint of remorse whatsoever.

Tiring of this, Link released Ganondorf from his Hookshot, sending the tyrant back to his seat. But before Link could do anything else, the wall behind him exploded. As Link was blown aside by the force of the explosion, Ganondorf smiled gleefully at the person who had just destroyed the wall in front of him.

Slowly descending into the room with his cape power-up was Mario, the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, and more recently, through Princess Peach's hand in marriage, the crown prince of the throne. Gone was his usual jovial expression, his eyes filled with hate and fixated on Ganondorf.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Mario shouted to Link as his feet made contact with the prison floor.

"I'm handling this," Link tried telling Mario. But the enraged plumber just walked right past him, ignoring the Hylian.

As Mario approached the table, Ganondorf leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and resting his head on his left hand, intrigued. "Ah, Mario, what an expected surprise. Took you longer to get here than I anticipated, howev..."

Mario cut him off by violently throwing the table aside and grabbing Ganondorf by the collar, pulling him to his eye level.

"You put me under a spell! Made me..." Mario began shouting before he was overcome with grief. He lowered his head dejectedly. "Peach...my son."

"First that Pauline lady, and now Peach. The women in your life tend to leave you one way or another, don't they?" Ganondorf taunted before mockingly patting Mario on the head. "Perhaps you can turn to your brother for comfort. Oh, that's right. I _already_ killed him when I kidnapped Princess Peach," Ganondorf casually admitted. "Or did he matter so little to you that rescuing your precious princess was the sole motivation for you walking right into my trap?"

Mario growled and raised his fist up, preparing to punch Ganondorf in the face.

"Mario, don't!" Link intruded.

"It would be wise to heed his advice," Ganondorf added. "You may possess the slightly impressive amount of strength necessary to break bricks effortlessly, but attempting to strike me, one who wields the absolute power of the gods, will only succeed in shattering every bone in your hand."

Regaining the slightest bit of control over his rage, Mario reluctantly lowered his hand back down.

"Always one to impulsively act without thinking of the consequences. You're no better than a mindless beast incapable of higher mental capacity. But that's why I like you, Mario. You were a much easier puppet to manipulate than..." Ganondorf motioned his head towards Link, illustrating his point.

Link quietly cringed to himself, remembering how Ganondorf used him to enter the Sacred Realm and claiming the Triforce of Power. With it, Ganondorf gained a near insurmountable amount of strength and magical prowess, which the reincarnated Demon King used to subjugate Hyrule unopposed for seven years. Fortunately, Ganondorf's reign over Hyrule finally ended when Link defeated him using the Master Sword and Light Arrows, evil-smiting sacred weapons that even Ganon is vulnerable to. However, as wrathful as Mario currently was, he didn't possess any means of causing lasting damage to Ganondorf, allowing the warlock to goad the Mushroom Kingdom hero with impunity.

Mario swung Ganondorf around in circles a few times before releasing him, sending him whirling into a wall and crashing down on the table in the room. But Ganondorf quickly got up from the now destroyed table, completely unharmed by Mario's attack.

"You think you can have a family. That you can actually hold me prisoner here. And they'll be safe." Ganondorf propped up the overturned chair and took a seat. "How gullible! Now scurry away, knowing that I bested you. Your anguish provided me with much needed amusement. I'll have to work hard to top this once I inevitably escape from here."

Mario had finally reached his breaking point with Ganondorf. He again assaulted the villain, this time grasping his neck with both hands and squeezing as hard as he could. But Mario wasn't trying to strangle Ganondorf; he was attempting to _break his neck_. Ganondorf gave a taunting smirk at Mario's futile murder attempt, his neck not caving in even an inch.

"I know it's too soon, but do you think you'll ever love again?" asked Ganondorf. "Maybe you should pray to those stars you worship to grant you the intelligence to not murder your next family."

"I was at least smart enough to bring THIS with me!" Mario retorted. He then relinquished one of his hands from the Gerudo King's neck and used it to pull out a spherical object with an asymmetrical cross on it from his overalls.

At first glance, Link thought Mario had pulled out a Smash Ball, a unique item that embedded any Smasher the power to unleash a one-time, all-or-nothing finishing move called a Final Smash. However, this confused the Hylian, as even Mario's Final Smash, the Mario Finale, wouldn't be enough to do much to Ganondorf. But then Link's eyes widened in horror, finally noticing the rainbow colors swirling in the center of the spherical object. Mario didn't bring pull out a Smash Ball. He pulled out _Master Core_ , the true form of the Creator of the World of Trophies. Only those who best the Creator in his strongest forms have ever laid eyes on Master Core. Link then realized the reason why Mario was "late", as Ganondorf put it.

"Mario, don't do it!" Link yelled, rushing to stop his friend. Though unprecedented, Link knew what the plumber was about to do.

But, he was too late, as Mario balled his hand into a fist, shattering Master Core and releasing a surge of energy powerful enough to blow Link off his feet. Just before the large mass of black Swarm particles inside Master Core could violently erupt from its remains, Mario absorbed the Swarm into his own being, as of like it was a power-up from his native Mushroom Kingdom.

Mario's cape disintegrated as the power of the Creator began coursing through his veins. An aura of Swarm began radiating from his body while his eyes glowed the same rainbow colors that resided inside Master Core. With his newfound power, Mario slowly levitated off the floor on his own, lifting up Ganondorf easily with his other hand still clenching on his neck. Mario drew back his free hand and gathered the Creator's energy into it, causing the fist to visibly illuminate with power. Ganondorf looked down at what Mario had now become, sensing that he now surpassed even the Hylian Goddesses themselves, let alone the Triforce of Power, and literally got one last laugh in before succumbing to his fate. Whatever the joke was, it went over Mario's head.

Link looked up just in time to see Mario swing his powered up fist at Ganondorf. With one swift blow, the tyrant's screams of agony chillingly echoed throughout the room...the last sound he would ever make. The powerful King of Evil was no more. And so, Link knew, was the Mario that he knew and loved.


End file.
